In display apparatuses including display units in which electroluminescence display devices or liquid crystal display devices are arranged, in order to display images, a source driver that supplies to data lines a voltage corresponding to a gradation value supplied as a digital signal is used. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-233355 (Patent Literature 1) or the like, there is known a source driver including a digital/analog converter circuit that outputs a voltage corresponding to a gradation value and an amplifier circuit that drives a data line on the basis of the output of the digital/analog converter circuit.